A Messed Up Life
by YoungJusticeRobinandStarlight
Summary: Jack Brewers family went from Piedmont,Alabama to Albany,New York to Seaford,California. Everything was going good until Jack got a call from his mom. She told him is Best friend Pamela Anderson has been kidnapped. How will the other react to Jacks meltdown. Follow the adventure as Jack his twin sister Taylor and their friends go and try to save Pamela before its to late.
1. Chapter 1: The Story Begins

**_This story begins 5 years ago in the state of Alabama. Pamela Anderson is standing at the air port with her best friend and crush Jack Brewer _**

_"Jackie I'll miss you don't forget to right me whenever you can." says a crying 8 year old Pamela Anderson she was holding a small package in her hands for Jack_

_"Don't worry Pammy I will and i promise i wont forget you." Jack looks at her hands and asks "is that for me Pammy?"_

_"I don't know Jackie maybe its for Taylor!" says an agitated Pamela "Of course its for you!" _

_"that was quite a stupid question wasn't it" says an embarrassed Jack while Pamela hand s him the package _

_"well are you going to open it or not!" Pamela screamed that so he opens it whats in it is and sees a photo album DVDs and a CD that's filled the covers of songs they did_

_"oh my gosh Pammy this is amazing this must of took forever for you to put together!"_

_"not really Taylor was a HUGE help that's why she was constantly at my house she was helping me put together a goodbye for now package for you and i got you this friendship bracelet to its says 'side by side or miles apart friends are forever close to your heart' I thought it would be perfect since we're friends and you'll be miles...apart... what are you doing." Pamela says as Jack leans closer and kisses her cheek_

_"thank you Pammy your the best in the world and we think alike so much alike i got you the same bracelet."_

_"Jackie your the best!" they hug for a really long time then_

_"Jack! its time to go" says Jack mother Dani_

_"bye Jack see you later. Bye Dani, Daniel, and Taylor!"_

_"Bye Pamela." Dani and Daniel scream._

_"Bye Pammy I'll miss you!" Taylor screams_

_The Brewers then board the plane and head off to New York and Pamela depressed for the entire week but what kept her going was the bracelet Jack had given her they wrote each other for 2 months but all that is about to change _

Seaford,California- March 22, 2013

Jack Brewer and his twin sister Taylor is with their friends Jerry, Eddie, Milton,and Kim at their dojo practicing then Jacks phone goes off.

(conversation with Taylor included)

Jack-Mom what is it

Dani- Jack Taylor its, its Pamela

Jack- WHAT ABOUT PAMELA WHATS WRONG WITH HER!

(the warriors look at him funny)

Taylor- mom tell us whats wrong with her (starts to tear up)

Dani- she was missing 3 months ago then her parents found a note and it basically saying she was kidnapped I'm sorry

(Jack hangs up the phone and screams throwing his phone across the room before it shatters into pieces upon impact scaring everyone)

"Jack what was that all about" Jacks friend Kim asks

"My best friend's been kidnapped! that's whats wrong!" Jack then storms out f the dojo leaving everyone scared (except Taylor) and worried

**What will Jack do knowing Pamela has been kidnapped. What will the others do to calm Jack down will they ever find Pamela**

_**Sneak peakJack calm down!**_

_**Don't tell me what to do!**_

**what will happen**


	2. Chapter 2: Dealing with the Truth

Chapter 2: Dealing with the Truth.

**Sorry on the last Chapter when I put 2 months I meant 5 years and 4 months later.**

-**AdvanceshipperLover123**

Last time Jack and Taylor's mom told them that Best Friend Pamela Anderson has been kidnapped and Jack had a meltdown breaking his phone.

Now-

"where in the world did Jack go!" Jack and Taylor's Latino friend Jerry Martinez screams.

"He's probably in the woods doing something to calm himself down." says twin sister Taylor

"Guys!" Kim screams "I found him! He's punching a tree screaming at it!"

The whole gang runs over to the tree Jacks assaulting and sees he's got headphones in his ears

"oh no not again!" Taylor screams

"Not again what?" asks a confused Jerry

"let me show you well you'll have to listen to it." Taylor sighs as she pulls out her Ipod and plays a song

_**Maybe I'm wrong, you decideShould've been strong, yeah I liedNobody gets me like...youCouldn't keep hold of you thenHow could I know what you meant?There was nothing to compare toThere's a mountain between usBut there's one thing I'm sure ofThat I know how I feel about youCan we bring yesterday back around?Cause I know how I feel about you nowI was dumb, I was wrong, I let you downBut I know how I feel about you nowAll that it takes, one more chanceDon't let our next kiss be our lastI'm out of my mind, just to show youI know everything changesI don't care where it takes usCause I know how I feel about youCan we bring yesterday back around?Cause I know how I feel about you nowI was dumb, I was wrong, I let you downBut I know how I feel about you nowNot a day, pass me byWhen I don't think about youAnd there's no moving onCause I know you're the oneAnd I can't be without youCan we bring yesterday back around?Cause I know how I feel about you nowI was dumb, I was wrong, I let you downBut I know how I feel about you now**_

_**Can we bring yesterday back around?Cause I know how I feel about you nowI was dumb, I was wrong, I let you downBut I know how I feel about you nowBut I know how I feel about you nowYeah I know how I feel about you now **_

The Warriors stare in shock then ask

"who was that?" Kim asks impressed

"that was Jacks best friend Pamela Anderson she always doubts her singing but she's amazing Jack always gave her that self esteem she always needed" Taylor explains to them

Just then Jack screams and punches the tree again and they notice his headphones are off

"Jack calm down!" Milton screamed at him

"Don't tell me what to do Krupnick!" Jack yells and screams back

"Jackson!" this got Jacks attention at the sound of his sisters voice

"What Taylor" he says

"is this how Pamela would want us to act she probably wants us to find her not you crying over her being missing." Taylor explains

"Tay, your right. So who ready for a rescue mission to save my best friend." Jack asks

"I am" Kim says

"Si" Jerry says

"I will join you on this quest." Milton says

"I got nothing else to do." Eddie says in a bored tone because he's bored

"I'm going for my friend and so you two will admit liking each other." Taylor says like she already knows

"We don't like each other." Jack says walking away

"whatever" Taylor yells after him

"they are weird." Kim says while everyone agrees

_Pamela's POV_

"Let me out!" I scream

"no your Jack's weakness and you'll be in here until the Battle of the Dojo's is over." Ty of the Black Dragon Dojo tells me I've been stuck in here for 3 months with barley any food but he let me keep my Ipod at least

"LET ME OUT! JACK WILL FIND ME BEFORE THIS TOURNAMENT!" I scream and yell

"shut it little girl." some guy with curly hair told me

"I can beat you with my eyes closed Red Belt!" I screamed at him because I'm a 4th nearly 5th degree black belt in karate and a 2nd degree black in Jiu Jitsu

"don't worry you'll be out as soon as the tournament is over." Ty tells me again or as I like to call him jerk wade

I grab my journal out of my bag and write

"_March 22.2013_

_I'm sitting the Black Dragon's Dojo in a closet like I have been for 3 months they barley give me any food I'm starved all those years ago it was an expression this time I literally mean it they said I wont be let go until after is Battle of the Dojo's competition and that's if Bobby Wasabi looses they think they will because I'm Jack best friend and that he'll be in an emotional distress but I know one thing Jack will save me soon I hope._

I hope I will be out of here soon.

**Oh no Pamela is being held by the Black Dragons. Will Jack, Taylor and the Warriors get to her before the tournament so she wont be used against Jack.**

**Sneak Peak-**

"_**Taylor! You got anything yet"**_

"_**I think I do"**_


	3. Chapter 3:Will We Find Her

Chapter 3: Will we find her

Last time the Warriors calmed Jack down and we figured out who kidnapped Pamela will the Warriors figure it out or will they find her at the tournament ?

Now-

Jack, Taylor, and the Warriors are searching for Pamela Anderson she's been missing since January 23 of 2013 its know March 23 exactly 3 months since she disappeared

"Taylor, Got any leads yet?" the main searcher and Pamela's best friend Jack Brewer asks

"I think so not positive." says Taylor " have witnesses on who was the last to see Pammy."

"who are they Tay. The sooner we ask the sooner we find her." Jack says in a panic

"okay, okay I'll video call them." Taylor says annoyed at her brother for being so overprotective

(video call- Pamela's friend 1)

Taylor- hello my names Taylor Brewer. I'm calling because our friend Pamela Anderson has gone missing

Anonymous 1- she's missing! I thought she was just really sick

Taylor- I'm afraid not is it okay if I ask you some questions

Anonymous 1- its fine

Taylor- what time was it when you last saw Pamela

Anonymous 1- 3:09 it was after the last bell at school rung we talked for a few minutes she told me she has to go and she would text me about 8 because some TV show was coming on and when she didn't I was kind of upset I was going to talk to her but she wasn't at school and her parents said a lot of her stuff was missing from her room.

Taylor- like what

Anonymous 1- her phone and Ipod chargers Karate trophies her great-grandmothers knick-knacks books art supplies her computer Nintendo's and a bunch of clothes and shoes it wasn't until yesterday that we found out she was kidnapped we thought she ran away

Taylor- what did the note say

Anonymous 1- it said "_Friends and Family of Pamela Anderson I have took her because she is a weakness for my enemies star student if you want her back well TO BAD! She's ours for the next several months you'll see her again soon…. Maybe_

_Sincerely,_

_S.T.B_

Taylor- thank you this is actually all the information we need. You've been a real help bye

Anonymous 1- welcome I'll do anything for my friend to come back safe and bye good luck

(the video call ends)

"Jack! I got info!" Taylor screams

"Really! Let me see" Jack says

"here" Taylor hands him the information and he smiles sort of

"thank you Tay, your helping me so much." Jack says

"welcome" and they hug

_Pamela's POV_

"let me out please!" I scream and yell

"no not until this tournament is over and Bobby Wasabi has lost!" the jerk wade a.k.a Ty Butch yells at me. I start crying because this is torcher he kidnaps me so Jack will loose please Jack find me soon. Then I pull out my journal

"_March 23, 2013_

_Its been exactly a month since the jerk wade (Ty Butch) has kidnapped me and still no sign of Jackie yet he'll find me eventually I know he will._

I believe in you Jack I know you will find me soon

**The Warriors are close to finding Pamela and she's about to hit her breaking point and with the tournament 3 weeks away will the Warriors get to her in time or will they save at "The Battle of the Dojo's" tournament**

**Sneak Peak-**

_**BING!**_

"_**someone's phone went off" Taylor says tiredly**_

"_**it was mine" jack says suddenly "unknown number. Text message its…"**_


	4. Chapter 4:Information and a plan to save

Chapter 4: Information and a plan to rescue

**Last time on A Messed Up Life Jack, Taylor, and the Warriors got information on who might've kidnapped Pamela and Pamela is struggling what will happen since its 3 weeks till "the battle of the dojo's" lets find out what happens next.**

Now-

"this is helpful thank you Taylor." Jack says

"wel…" Taylor is interrupted by a _**BING! **_"okay who's phone was that."

"mine." Jack says "its and unknown number."

"whats the number?" Kim asks

"um. 256-239-0037" Jack says

"that's Pamela's number!" Taylor screams

(_note- any number posted in my stories ARE fake.) _

"okay! Okay." Jack says "it says 'help me I'm somewhere in Seaford. Is locked in a closet hardly gets fed I'm being used as your weakness for the California Battle of the Dojo's if you don't find me. WIN! I don't care what happens to me win good luck I have to go got to start screaming find me soon and I'm their secret weapon to you they'll probably make me a gi with their symbol so don't think I betrayed Wasabi good luck Jack, Taylor and Warriors I know you will find me as soon as possible -Pamela Ann Anderson' she's able to contact us at least"

"wait she's in Seaford and she's being held because of Karate." Kim argues

"Kim who has Pamela" Jack asks

"Ty and the Black Dragons." Kim says dangerously low

"we need to come up with a plan to get her back even if it means fighting Ty and his goons everyone with me." Jack says

"YES!" everyone yells

Pamela's POV

I hope they got the clues I'm in the Black Dragon Dojo I think they did though

"you'll be out of here soon Miss Anderson as soon as Bobby Wasabi losses." the curly haired freak says

"they wont loss I know they wont!" I yell

"give me your phone Miss Anderson you just lost those privileges." Jerk Wade said

"your not getting my phone let me show you something." I take out a picture of both of them "this is you two. You two touched my phone. This (rip and crumple the pictures) is what happens when you take my phone do you really want that to happen to ya." they run off like the little babies they are chickens

I have a feeling I'll be out of here in a few more days

**They figured out who took Pamela and are plotting and Pamela just freaked out the Black Dragons**

**Sneak Peek-**

"_**Let her go Ty!" Jack yells**_

"_**I will if you join us Brewer" Ty says calmly**_

"_**Jack don't do this!" (everyone gasps)**_

**Guess who said the last line of the sneak peak**

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5:Confronting the enemy, home

Chapter 5: Confronting the enemy

**Last time on A Messed Up Life Jack and the gang got a message from Pamela pretty much giving away where she is and they've been planning for the past week to get her back**

**(Jack's phone was replaced last chapter)**

Now-

"so we got the plan" Taylor says

"Yup" the others say

So they head off to the Black Dragon Dojo but when they go inside they are ambushed by the Black dragons

"well, well ,well if it isn't Jack Brewer and friends why are you here." Ty questions

'to get someone who belongs to the Wasabis." Jack hisses

"oh you mean a Miss Anderson." Ty says differently

The others eyes widen and Jack steams in anger

"LET HER GO!" Jack screams at him

"I will only if you join us Jack." Ty tries to negotiate

"Don't do it Jack!"

Ty turns around angry and the others gasp as they see the person their looking for - Pamela Ann Anderson

"how did you get out!" Ty screams at Pamela

"you left the door unlocked Sherlock just because it was guarded doesn't mean I couldn't get out red belts are easy to take down and I even got all my stuff you took from my house." Pamela says annoyed

"your okay Pamela." Jack says

"sure am know Ty your going down." Pamela walks to Ty and brings him down hard

"can we get out of here I'm starving I haven't eaten a good meal in 3 months please." Pamela begs

"get your stuff and we'll go." Jack says sweetly

They all grab Pamela's stuff and head to Jack and Taylor's house

"Mom! We found Pamela!" Jack and Taylor scream

"what really" Jack and Taylor's Mom comes out and hugs Pamela tears in her eyes

"Mrs. Brewer I'm happy to see you again and can I please, please ,please have a shower" Pamela begs

"you sure an oh my gosh did you even get fed your so skinny." Mrs. Brewer looks like she's going to cry again

"barley thank you Mrs. Brewer." Pamela walks to the bathroom with fresh clothes when she leaves the room Mrs. Brewer asks

"okay who took her and why and how did you find her." Mrs. Brewer questions

"it was Ty from the Black Dragons he kidnapped her so I would loose and she texted me." Jack explains

"okay. I'm going to make Pamela cheese burgers and fries she loves those." Mrs. Brewer walks into the kitchen then 10 minutes later Pamela walks out and feeling better

"Pamela your foods ready." Mrs. Brewer says

"thank you thank you thank you thank you." she eats the food and Mrs. Brewer shows her to the living room and Pamela instantly falls asleep while Jack stays by her side the entire time

"Mom, he really loves her doesn't he?" Taylor asks

"he really does. I need to call her parents." Mrs. Brewer says

**Pamela's finally been rescued and she's fast asleep will she be okay**

**Sneak Peak-**

"_**thank you Jackie" Pamela says**_

"_**I'll do anything for you." Jack says to her**_

"_**Pamela."**_

"_**Momma Deddy!" Pamela screams then she screams "OW!"**_

**Keep readin' if you want to know what happens next**


	6. Chapter 6: Parents and Pass Outs

Chapter 6: Parents and Pass outs

**Last time Pamela was saved by Jack Taylor and the Warriors she was asleep the last chapter and Jack is right beside her and they are both asleep while the warriors + Taylor and Mrs. Brewer are being careful not to wake them up**

Now-

"Mom should we wake those two up soon?" Taylor asks quietly

"no Jack's been restless since we left and I'm sure this is the first real time Pamela's slept in 3 months." Mrs. Brewer explains

"yeah" Taylor says then Jack and Pamela stir and wake up

"hey Pammy" Jack says groggily

"hey Jackie how's it goin" Pamela asks awakeish

"better know that your safe and okay" Jack says happily

"I'm glad you found me Jack you saved me from certain starvation death thank you Jackie." Pamela says happily

"I'll do anything to keep you safe Pammy." Jack says in a serious voice

"Pamela" two adults come in shocked but happy

"Momma Deddy!" Pamela screams and immediately regrets it "OW!" she clutches her side

"Pammy whats wrong." Jack asks worriedly

"why are you worried she was kidnapped because of you." her mother said

"Momma stop I wasn't even told why I was kidnapped until last week I thought it was for ransom for the most part." Pamela explains "and they threw me in that closet and that rope and carpet gave me burns so I'm kinda sore."

"I'm sorry both of you." her mother apologizes

"its okay." they say at the same time

"who wants dinner!" Mrs. Brewer yells from the kitchen and everyone goes in there Pamela being the first one done still rather hungry

"I haven't seen you eat this much since last school year." her mother comments

"well being fed oh at the least every two weeks for 3 months you get rather hungry especially if there is only very little." Pamela explains

"right forgot about that and one more thing if its alright with you all." Pamela's mother says

"what is it." Mrs. Brewer asks

"could Pamela stay here for awhile until she's better." her mother asks

"why of course I'm sure they would enjoy that right." Mrs. Brewer looks over to see three mouths stuffed with spaghetti

"what." they ask with their mouths full then laughed

They adults explain whats going to happen and they cheer happily

"I guess they like the idea." Mrs. Brewer says

"AHHHHHHH!" they hear someone scream

"Pammy! Wake up!" Jack says franticly

Everyone runs in the room to the outside and see Pamela passed out on the ground Jack kneeled down next to her holding a rag to her side and her face angry and worried

**Oh no after Pamela's saved she somehow gets hurt who did this to her and will she wake up anytime soon**

**Sneak Peak-**

"_**Wake Up Pammy please." Jack begs**_

"_**J-Jackie." Pamela stumbles**_

"_**w-who did this to you." Jack asks**_

"_**it was…."**_

**Find out what she said next time on A Messed Up Life**


	7. Chapter 7: Hospitalization and Answers

Chapter 7: Hospitalization and Answers

Sorry for taking so long to update I have to write an Autobiography for Literature Arts class thankfully its almost done YAY!

- AdvanceshipperLover123

**Last time Pamela passed out bleeding and is currently in the hospital her parents are going crazy Jack is pacing Mrs. Brewer is in shock while Taylor and the warriors are trying to get Jack to sit down**

"Jack calm down and please sit down." Taylor tries to convince him

"I cant you didn't see Pamela covered in blood like I did I'm freaking out." Jack practically shouts at Taylor

Just then the doctor comes out

"are all of you here for a Miss Pamela Anderson" Dr. Ashmore asks

Everyone nodes their heads yes

"well she is stable and awake and she's asking for a Jack Brewer and I need the rest of you to tell me what happened." Dr. Ashmore says

As the other tell Dr. Ashmore what happened Jack goes into Pamela's room to talk

"hey Pamela how you feeling." Jack says worriedly

"I'm fine Jack don't worry" Pamela says

"who did this to you" Jack says concerned

"T-T-Ty" Pamela stutters

"I should've known I'm sorry I didn't think of this sooner." Jack says nearly about to cry

"hey, hey ,hey its not your fault Jackie he just wants Bobby Wasabi to loose and he'll do anything to make sure that happens even if it means taking me." Pamela attempts to calm him down

The doctor comes in and says Pamela can be discharged so they packed and left

"where am I supposed to stay Mrs. Brewer" Pamela asks after everyone including her parents leave

"we'll need about a month to set up your room so I guess in Jacks room like old times." Mrs. Brewer says

"okay thank you!" Pamela says as she goes up the stairs to Jacks room she runs into Taylor

"Jacks room" Taylor states

"yup see ya later Tay" Pamela says as she passes by and walks into Jacks room

"you ready for the tournament next week Jack Brewer." Pamela walks in

"sure am and let me guess your staying in here." Jack asks

"your guess is right Jackie Jack." Pamela says hipper

"are you okay" Jack asks

"I don't know HELP ME!" Pamela goes nuts

"how about you go to sleep" Jack suggests

"Great idea night Jackie!" Pamela then passes out on the bed

"night Pammy" Jack leans over and kisses her cheek just to see a smile tug on her lips

**Well Pamela's okay and whats going on between the two of them will anyone ever know**

**Sneak Peak-**

"_**GO JACK GO!" Pamela screams**_

"_**your going down Brewer" the mystery person says and Pamela stands in shock and screams**_

**If you want to know what she screams find out in chapter 8**


	8. Chapter 8: Tournaments and Secrets

Chapter 8: Tournaments and Secrets

**Sorry for being gone for a month finals are in 2 weeks and I've also been grounded not fun well I'll try to update more often but also no promises.**

**-AdvanceshipperLover123**

**Last time on "A Messed Up Life" Pamela was in the hospital after being attacked and also passed out from who knows what know its 3 weeks later at "the Battle of the Dojos"**

**Now-**

"Hey Pamela how you feeling after that episode" Jack asks his best friend

"I'm doing better than I was trust me I am. Your about to go up good luck and kick some Dragon Butt." Pamela jokes around as Jack goes up there

"over here we have Seaford Bobby Wasabi and aver there we have Seaford Black Dragons this will be s promising match lets get started." the announcer um announced

"Go Jack Go! Beat them for me!" Pamela screams

"your going down Brewer" Jack's opponent says

At the voice Pamela stands up and walks to the side of the mat and screams

"ALEX SMITH HOW COULD YOU BETRAY JACK!" Pamela screams the loudest Taylor then stands up and walks over there tears in her eyes Jack then is steaming angry

"fight" the announcer screams

Jack in a full out rage on Alex starts pounding him but where he is aloud so he can stay in the competition after 5 minutes the battle is over and Jack is breathing hard and Alex is scared and looks up to see Pamela and Taylor crying because he has betrayed them he stands up and walks trord them but Jack gets in his way

"come one step closer and you'll regret it" Jack says dangerously

"let me talk to him please Jack" Pamela whispers in his ear he eyes her but she stares him down he then complies

There wasn't any talking all she did was slap him really hard that he fell onto the ground and the tournament was over so everyone left since Pamela's room done at the Brewer household everyone went in there Pamela cried because her friend betrayed them Jack comforting her and the others in so much shock

"h-he's lucky I-I held back and you did to." Pamela says still crying then Taylor's phone goes off

**Who called Taylor. Are Pamela and the Brewers ever going to forgive Alex find out in later chapters of "A Messed Up Life."**

_**Sneak Peak-**_

"**what do you want" Everyone says**

"**to hear me out please" …..**


	9. Chapter 9: Author's Note Sorry!

**this is not a chapter**

**sorry everyone my internet has been down on my computer so i couldn't update.**

**I'm also in a case of writers block for this story and i don't have any ideas for a new one or**

**a new chapter i will try to update when i come up with something. **

**-AdvanceshipperLover123**


End file.
